In recent years, pneumatic tires provided with protrusions on the sidewall portions have been proposed. The protrusions of such a configuration promote and rectify air flow around the tire. As a result, air resistance of the vehicle is reduced, and thus fuel economy is improved. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5251709B is a known conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.